Near Misses and Absolute Hits
by SaveTheWorldGetTheGirl
Summary: Set almost 7 years after Jac goes to Sweden after some 'persuasion' from her mother/Jonny. Introduces her life there now and then her regrets etc (e.g may include Jonny/Emma in the future) also a hint of romance... I've never been great at summaries, but please give it a go! Hope you enjoy, please read and review if you can :) (Constructive criticism is welcome) xoxo


**A/N Hey all! New fic project for the summer so I don't die of boredom. I will be hopefully updating my other fic soon as I can get back into it. Anyway, short first chapter to introduce the idea; please enjoy and review. :) (Sorry, the first update had changed the layout for some reason D: )  
Italic print in quotation is to signify when characters are speaking Swedish **

Isaak had previously wondered whether things happened just by chance or if there was a reason behind each event; however right now he didn't have time to ponder such philosophical theories as he grabbed a handful of napkins and thrust them into the hands of the red-headed woman covered in coffee, muttering in English under her breath about what an idiot he was. He continued to stammer out his Swedish apologies, not wanting her to find out just yet that he could understand all of her profanities and insults. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to find out at all now. He was such an embarrassment, and to think he had walked over here to introduce himself in the hope he might start up a conversation with her. After staring lustfully at her every morning for a few weeks now, he had thought it about time for him to make a move as seconds' worth of eye contact was no longer enough for him in his morning routine. He had seen her smirk slightly as he had made the decision to pull a chair out beside her but just before he could ask if he might have the pleasure of being her company for that morning, someone had shoved into his side sending his paper coffee cup flying from his hands and on to her brand new white blouse on which it seemed to erupt on in slow motion as all possibilities of a date with the woman splattered to the floor along with the steaming brown liquid.

He said sorry for what seemed like the billionth time as she dabbed at her shirt uselessly as the brown stain was definitely stuck for the day; it was a good job she could get changed into scrubs as soon as she got into work, although she had made quite the effort today for once as she had a meeting with the board.

"_Sorry isn't going to make the stain disappear_!" She had clearly become exasperated at his mumbled apologies. He nodded and began to reach into his suit jacket for his wallet out of which he pulled out a note.

_"__Please, go and buy a new blouse."_ She shook her head and refused the money being shoved into her hands.

_"__Just leave it." _ And with that she was off. She threw the tissue-napkins on to her table and picked up her beige handbag before heading out of the door. Today was going to be one of those days, she realised as she rummaged in her bag for her car keys. She began the half an hour journey to work, made longer due to a row of traffic forming as she turned on to a motorway. She sighed and rested her head on her steering wheel for a moment before looking up again at the long line of cars ahead of her. Many horns were being pressed and she could see she was definitely going to be late. She couldn't blame the coffee spiller directly but he did get the ball rolling on her day of bad luck it seemed. She had initially been quite pleased when he walked over to her table. They had been frequenting the same café for a few weeks and each time had noticed the other; she of course was more smooth than he had ever been and kept her eye contact to a minimal and didn't let it distract her from her morning fuel. Whereas he could sometimes be seen dropping bits of his breakfast muffin back on to the plate as he watched her read over bits of paper. She smiled as she thought about it but then looked down again at her blouse and the smile soon faded from her face; it might not have been directly his fault but right now she was a lot angrier than she had been when she woke up.

The notification tone on her phone went off, snapping her out of her daydream about the café man. It was Jonny emailing her the latest instalments of pictures of Emma. She was seven today and was holding the birthday card Jac had sent in the post a few days ago; she sighed and pressed down on the picture to save it to her phone. She was surprised to see her daughter hadn't yet given up hope of her mother ever replying to any of these, although she suspected it was Jonny's idea to continue sending her the pictures of Emma every so often in return for her constant and generous supply of money and perhaps he felt some guilt after just pushing her that little bit closer to Sweden after her mother had ensured she felt almost no confidence in her parenting abilities. What also amazes her is that in all of his long and boring emails, Jonny never once mentioned his wife of two years now, Emily; it was Sacha that had kept her informed on the Holby front. It always concerned Jac that she would have to sign adoption papers and so custody over to some random woman she had never met and would surely not like. However, this random woman would probably be a much better mother and stepmother than she could ever be so really there was no right for her to be feeling these things. She locked her phone in frustration and confusion as to why she was still thinking like this and put it back down but the traffic had made no progress so she picked it up again, this time to call in to her office to tell them she was going to be late. The phone line was busy; she went to try again but before she could they were already calling her.  
_"__Ms Naylor, are you able to get in any time soon? There has been an accident on the main motorway and the casualties are piling up and we are going to be short staffed when we send people out."_

_"__Oh so that is what's causing the traffic, there's no way I can get in any time soon, but I can help here so you don't have to send anyone out."_

_"__How far away are you? Do you have your medical kit?"_

_"__I'm ten minutes away; yes Alex I'm always prepared, besides the paramedics will have supplies. Tell Mr Hanssen I'm on my way there." _Her Swedish was perfect, as you would expect from someone who had lived and worked in the country for just under seven years. While Mr Hanssen had tried to persuade her to go back to Holby, he knew the surgeon had made up her mind and only hoped that one day she might change her mind; he finished by making sure she knew that it was never too late to make amends, something he reminded her every year on her daughter's birthday and something he related to his own family.

She managed to turn on to the hard shoulder; she got out of the car and grabbed the large green bag of medical supplies from the boot. Jac walked along the row of honking cars and followed the bend round for about half a mile until she saw an overturned coach crowded by paramedics and firefighters, a blazing van being worked on by more firefighters and a lorry that had been driven off the road into the trees to her right. She finally reached the cordoned off area and flashed her badge at the uniformed man who lifted the tape so she could duck under. She walked swiftly to the paramedics first of all to see what had already been done and what needed to be done. There were still passengers on the coach who were trapped but the firefighters were dealing with that mainly; the majority of passengers had managed to get out of the vehicle and were being treated at the sides of the road. That was where she was directed.

_"__Hello I'm Jac Naylor; I'm a doctor can you tell me where the pain is?"_ All thoughts of her daughter and Jonny and 'the café man' were quickly pushed out of her mind as she got settled into her work. Jac Naylor's morning had started out quite typically: a coffee and a coach crash to start the day. However the normalities of her life were about to change; every action or reaction starts a series of events, and sometimes all it takes is a spilt coffee or a traffic jam. Such things are completely mundane and ordinary and truly, truly amazing.


End file.
